En la Lista Negra
by Greykushiro
Summary: ¿Se puede engañar a la Muerte? ¿Desobedecerla? Estas preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Eric Slingby al ver el nombre de su subordinado, Alan Humphries, en su Lista Negra. ¿Habrá alguna forma de salvar a un Shinigami condenado a muerte por la enfermedad de Las Espinas de la Muerte? ¿Hasta dónde llegará Eric para intentar salvar a Alan de su destino?
1. 0 Prólogo

_**0\. PRÓLOGO**_

Los Shinigamis son criaturas enviadas por la Muerte para recolectar las almas de los seres humanos a los que les ha llegado la hora de abandonar este mundo. Estas criaturas poseen cada una un cuaderno, llamado Lista Negra en sus oficinas, donde muestran específicamente quién morirá, cuando, cómo y qué Shinigami se encargará de decidir si sigue vivo o si muere según su Linterna Cinemática, una sucesión de tiras cinematográficas que salen de su cuerpo que muestran su vida. Si debe morir, el Shinigami hace uso de su Guadaña de la Muerte y cercena el alma con su Linterna Cinemática y coloca el sello de "Completo" en la página del individuo.

Este es básicamente el trabajo de un Shinigami: recolectar las almas que la Muerte o Lista Negra les va ordenando antes de que se usen para otros propósitos o se las coma algún demonio. Este trabajo es como castigo por cometer el crimen más inhumano contra la vida: el suicidio. Sí, los Shinigamis fueron en su tiempo seres humanos normales que perdieron el interés o que ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir viviendo y cometieron suicidio. Cuando esto ocurre, despiertan en un mundo lleno de personas con trajes negros, gafas y portando sus Guadañas de la Muerte. Su vista se vuelve borrosa y su iris cambia a un color amarillo verdoso que solo les permite ver la Muerte allá a donde vayan, de ahí las gafas tan características que llevan.

Nadie puede verles, nadie debe verles porque son como la señal de que la Muerte se encuentra cerca como le ocurre hoy a Alan Humphries, un Shinigami bastante callado, que le gusta trabajar por vía libre y que odia que sus compañeros Shinigamis no cumplan las normas preestablecidas, véase el caso de Grell Sutcliff involucrándose con humanos, o el de Ronald Knox ligando con muchachas a la hora de trabajo. Sus dedos bailaban impacientes en su Lista Negra mientras observaba aburrido desde un tejado victoriano sentado cómo dos niños jugaban a la gallinita ciega en un jardín. Intercalaba miradas a los niños, al reloj y a la Lista Negra, donde salía la foto de un niño rubio llamado Henry Smith que debía morir a las 11:52 de la mañana. Ese niño era el que tenía los ojos vendados y jugaba feliz con su hermanito. Miró el reloj. 11:50 de la mañana. Llevaba ahí media hora esperando el momento aburrido, pero prefería estar ahí antes que estar en su oficina oyendo las riñas de William T. Spears a Grell sobre tomarse en serio su trabajo y no como una fiesta de disfraces, y Ronald Knox le había invitado a tomar un café junto con su superior Eric Slingby, un hombre bastante dicharachero que intentaba por todos los medios caerle bien, pero Alan nunca fue de ese tipo de personas: siempre estuvo solo, todos le daban la espalda y cuando estaban delante de él, sonreían, pero luego les oía que le criticaban continuamente. Tras convertirse en Shinigami, aprendió a valerse por sí mismo y a no confiar en nadie. A estar solo siempre. 11:51 de la mañana. Los niños siguen corriendo ajenos a los hechos que van a ocurrir dentro de un minuto escaso. Alan empieza a limpiar su Guadaña de la Muerte, un cuchillo de mango largo japonés para cortar el jardín. Nada más entrar como Shinigami, se le asigna a cada uno una Guadaña de la Muerte propia, que junto la Lista Negra, serán sus herramientas más fieles a la hora de trabajar. Son de lo más variopintas, desde la motosierra de Grell hasta el cortacésped de Ronald, pasando por una verdadera Guadaña que oyó que tenía un tal Undertaker. 11: 52 de la mañana. Alan se levanta y se sacude el polvo del pantalón. Ve a los niños corriendo por el jardín. El rubio aún no ha atrapado al castaño y hace todo esfuerzo por cogerlo. Alan ya puede ver a la Muerte desenvainando su Guadaña detrás del niño.

-La esquina...-murmura el Shinigami al ver al niño correr cerca de la pared de ladrillo.

Como si de una orden fuera, el niño resbaló con un escalón y se clavó el pico en la sien a la vez que la Muerte movía su Guadaña hacia él. El otro niño se fue llorando a llamar a su madre, momento en el que Alan bajó del tejado y se acercó al niño, tendido en un gran charco de sangre sin dar señales de vida, pero ya veía cómo emanaba de su pecho la Linterna Cinemática, solo visible para los Shinigamis. Henry Smith había nacido en Londres el 3 de febrero de 1880 en el seno de una familia de clase baja golpeada por las crisis del siglo XIX. Veía su nacimiento, su vida como único hijo y cuando nació su hermano pequeño, del que se hizo cargo cuando su padre marchó a la India como soldado.

-Henry Smith. Hijo de un militar, Henry J. Smith y un ama de casa, Rose Smith. Hermano mayor de John Smith. Nacimiento: 3 de Febrero de 1880. Muerte: 5 de Abril de 1885. Causa: Golpe en la sien. Comentarios: Nada en especial-escribió en su Lista Negra-. Caso cerrado-y puso el sello de "Completo" en rojo en la foto del niño mientras cortaba la Linterna Cinemática con su Guadaña y la guardaba en el la ficha del niño.

Cuando se fue, solo pudo oír el llanto desgarrador de la madre. Así era el trabajo de un Shinigami. Llevarse a las personas del lado de sus seres queridos, soportar lloros y funerales. Algo que a los Shinigamis no les ocurría. Ellos no podían morir, o eso fue lo que pensó Alan antes de que contrajera aquella enfermedad que le llevó a aparecer en una Lista Negra: en la de su superior, Eric Slingby...


	2. 1 Recoger almas y nada más

_**1\. RECOGER ALMAS Y NADA MÁS**_

-¡Will! ¡¿Quieres que quedemos a tomar un café?!

Esa voz que se oía por los pasillos de la Central de Shinigamis era, sin lugar a dudas, la de Grell Sutcliff, el Shinigami vestido siempre de rojo, dando la nota, quién ansiaba por todos los medios ser una mujer pero que la naturaleza se lo había prohibido.

Algunos curiosos sacaban la cabeza para ver a William T. Spears, un Shinigami bastante acorde con las normas con su Lista Negra bajo el brazo donde llevaba su Guadaña, con el pelo engominado hacia atrás con raya y que se colocaba las gafas con aire bastante molesto mientras que Grell lo perseguía por detrás con su abrigo rojo, el cual nunca ha dicho de donde lo sacó y que tenía una costura en la parte de atrás, ondeando a cada zancada.

-¡Pero qué frío eres, Will! ¡Así no sé cómo formaremos una familia!

-Ya te he dicho, Sutcliff, que te dediques a tu trabajo y dejes esos deseos dementes que tienes.

-¡Cómo sigas así, me voy con Sebas!

Prácticamente, William pasó de Grell porque de haber oído aquella respuesta, irse con ese demonio que jugaba a los mayordomos con un conde de no más de 13 años, le hubiera metido la Guadaña por Dios sabe dónde. Subió al ascensor y le dio al botón rápidamente antes de que su compañero se metiera en él.

-¡Pues tú te lo pierdes!- se quedó voceando a la puerta del ascensor.

-Vaya gritos, sempai.

Por detrás se acercó Ronald Knox, con su típica sonrisa juvenil y las manos tras la nuca de forma desenfadada.

-¡Tú calla, niño! ¡Que no sabes lo que es el amor!

-Nooo... Yo solo salgo con las de Administración para contar butacas en el cine...-dijo sarcásticamente el joven ante el evidente enfado de su superior.

-¡Mira, niño! ¡Vas a ir a quedarte con quien yo te diga!

-¿Con William, a lo mejor?-preguntó partiéndose de risa.

Recibió como respuesta un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de su sempai o superior que casi lo deja tonto, cosa que William habría negado ya que Ronald ya era tonto de por sí.

-Venga, sempai, era una broma.

-¡¿Por qué nada me sale bien?!-dijo teatralmente de rodillas en el suelo.

-Bueno... Es que eres... Un poco... Especial...

-¡A que te llevas otra! Bueno, da igual... Will algún día caerá rendido a mis pies...

-El día que los demonios y los Shinigamis hagamos una fiesta...

-¡Eso! Para celebrar que Will me quiere. Espero que Sebas no se ponga celoso... Pero es que me gusta Sebas...

-Creo que no ha entendido el sarcasmo, sempai...-murmuró Ronald observando a Grell cómo escenificaba su beso con uno de los dos hombres de su vida-. Bueno, yo me voy, que he quedado con Alan en la cafetería.

-¿Con el chico ese que se encierra en la oficina y se margina constantemente?

-Sempai, tenemos la misma edad él y yo y a mí me llama niño...

-Es que él parece más decente que tú.

-Ya... Bueno, por una vez que consigo sacarle de su oficina... Aunque ha sido más por Eric, que ha conseguido convencerlo para que diese una vuelta porque no estaba muy concentrado en el papeleo...

-¿Otra vez "eso"?

-Sí. Pasó mala noche... Bueno, me voy a ver si le levanto el ánimo un poco... Ya sabes cómo es él con los horarios. Peor que William.

-Sin mencionar que el otro día casi me corta la cabeza con su Guadaña...

Ronald se echó a reír. ¿Cómo olvidar aquello? Grell tenía que recoger un alma y llegó tarde. Casi le vio el vecino del muerto y en su huida se perdió por Londres acabando en una funeraria durmiendo dentro de un ataúd. Cuando le tocó justificar su ausencia, las reacciones fueron múltiples: Reprimenda de parte de William, a Ronald casi le tuvieron que dar oxígeno porque se ahogaba de la risa, Eric intentaba escenificar su despertar con la cara del funerario con sombrero y melena plateada cerca de su cara como si fuera a darle un beso para despertarlo y Alan empezaba a desenvainar su Guadaña con rostro molesto. Y es que, a pesar de ser calmado, cuando algo le molestaba o le desconcentraba de sus quehaceres, era capaz de volverse el Shinigami más agresivo e impulsivo de todos, tanto que casi mató a media calle de Londres con su Guadaña porque una mosca no le dejaba en paz en medio de un trabajo.

-Bueno, me voy antes de que empiece a molestarse.

-Yo iré a buscar mozuelos para que se ponga celoso Will. ¡O puedo ir a visitar a Sebas!

Y se fue dando gritos por el pasillo.

(Cafetería)

Ronald entró con tal velocidad en la cafetería que casi empuja a un Shinigami por la ventana. Vio a Alan sentado, con los brazos cruzados y un café encima de la mesa. Aún echaba humo, así que debía llevar poco tiempo esperando. Esto tranquilizó al Shinigami rubio, pero al acercarse, su tranquilidad desapareció al ver los ojos del Shinigami castaño.

-Es el tercer café, Knox.

-Lo siento, lo siento-y, tras comprobar que la Guadaña de su compañero seguía en su sitio, se sentó en la silla con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-. Es que mi sempai estaba otra vez con ese mal de amores, ya sabes... Y te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Ronald.

-Va contra las normas llamar a un Shinigami por su nombre.

-¿Y a los Shinigamis amigos?

-¿Amigos?

Era obvio que este chico no sabía ni lo que era la amistad, ni el amor ni la existencia de otros seres aparte de él. Ronald pidió un café con un guiño a la camarera, el cual no pasó desapercibido por Alan.

-¿Sigues intentado ligar?

-¿Intentando? Será: Sigo ligando, amigo. Todas las féminas caen a mis pies, rendidas por mis encantos. Por cierto, hoy hay una fiesta en Administración y me han invitado.

-Enhorabuena-y le dio un sorbo al café.

-Y me han dicho que lleve a alguien si quiero.

-Dudo mucho que Sutcliff quiera ir con tanta "fémina"-hizo énfasis en esta última palabra con los dedos.

-¡¿Al sempai?! ¡No, por Dios! ¡Que poco me conoces, Alan!

-No me llames por mi nombre. Es Humphries.

-Bueno, hay algunas normas que se pueden romper...-vio cómo se movía un poco la Guadaña-... ¡Pero te lo digo como amigo, no como compañero de trabajo!

-Yo no tengo amigos.

-(¿Y por qué será?) Estaba pensando que me podrías acompañar.

Esta respuesta le pilló de improviso y casi se ahoga con el café.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Se lo he dicho a Eric...-mirada asesina por parte de Alan-... ¡a tu superior! Y me ha dado permiso. ¡Como amigos!

-Tengo trabajo.

-Ya estamos...

-Tengo que rellenar unos papeles y mirar las muertes siguientes.

-Pues te ayudo en un momento y ya está.

-¿Tú? ¿Hacer horas extras?-y soltó la primera carcajada del día.

-¡Por un amigo, lo que sea!

La verdad, es que a pesar de su soledad, a Alan le divertía estar con Ronald porque le hacía olvidar su enfermedad, "Las Espinas de la Muerte". Era un enfermedad sin cura, unas espinas que más y más se iban acercando a su corazón hasta que al final...

-¿Y qué? ¿Te vienes?

-¿Y si me da "eso"?

-Me avisas y nos vamos.

-¿Estarás en condiciones de llevarme?

-¡Estoy borracho de amor, no de alcohol!

-Borracho de todos modos...

Y los dos sonrieron. Si algo se le daba bien a Ronald era sacar una sonrisa de cualquier sitio, desde una piedra del Hyde Park hasta en alguien tan frío como Alan Humphries.

(Archivo)

Listas Negras. Era lo único que había en los estantes del Gran Archivo de la Muerte. Todos aquellos cuadernos negros guardaban los nombres de todos los seres humanos que habían pasado por el mundo, sin excepción alguna. Cuando un Shinigami acababa su Lista Negra, debía colocarla en la estantería del siglo correspondiente y esperar a que la Muerte les mandase otra Lista Negra.

William se afanaba en colocar su Lista Negra en la estantería del siglo XIX cuando, por detrás, apareció Eric Slingby, el superior de Alan.

-¿Qué tal, Spears? ¿Ya has completado la Lista Negra? Llevas una velocidad de vértigo.

-Me tocan muertes muy seguidas. Casi no hay un periodo de una semana entre cada muerte.

-Puede que los superiores se den cuenta de tu gran esfuerzo y te hayan dado las listas más difíciles.

-O puede ser que sea porque uno de los agentes ya no puede seguir el ritmo de muertes que llevaba antes.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Eric bajó la mirada. Sabía a quién se refería, a Alan, a su subordinado, aquel estudiante con nota en la Academia de los Shinigamis, aquel que era todo un portento a la hora de recolectar muertes y que ahora debía ir siempre con compañía, cosa que no le hacía gracia, y que casi nunca podía extralimitarse en su trabajo, aunque seguía haciéndolo, bajo la atenta mirada de Eric. Cada día, la enfermedad le mermaba más y era evidente su mala salud a cada hora que pasaba.

William se dio cuenta de su error, ya que Eric le tenía un gran cariño a Alan. Lo trataba como un hijo, como un hermano, aunque éste último intenta alejarse de él cuando ve la oportunidad.

-Aunque no se puede dudar que el trabajo de Humphries es sobresaliente.

-Sí... Siempre fue el mejor. Por lo menos, cuando él falte-aquel "falte" le dolió más que 40 Guadañas clavadas en el corazón-, estarás tú para ocupar su lugar.

-Mientras que Sutcliff no deje de agobiarme y me vaya a la sucursal de Alemania con Sascha y Rudgar.

-No te aburrirás con ellos-y soltó una carcajada con la que intentaba cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Slingby?

-¿Yo? Pues... Quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

Wiliam se colocó de frente a él y vio cómo apretaba con fuerza su Lista Negra.

-Si sabemos quién va a morir y qué Shinigami recoge su alma... ¿Se podría hacer una excepción?

William alzó una ceja al oír aquello.

-Ya sabes... Sí alguien está destinado a morir y el Shinigami no quiere... ¿Podría salvarlo, no? Podría evitar su muerte si no recoge el alma.

Estaba claro que Eric estaba desesperado, pero William no alcanzaba a saber por qué.

-Slingby, nuestro trabajo consiste en recoger las almas de acuerdo con la lista que nos proporcionan nuestros superiores. Y nada más-recalcó estás tres últimas palabras-. Solo es posible tachar a alguien de la lista cuando la víctima es considerada como "una existencia beneficiosa para el mundo", pero es muy raro que alguien resulte lo suficientemente valioso como para hacerlo. Básicamente, nuestra función se limita a comprobar que no se hacen excepciones. Metódica y equitativamente.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero...

-Nadie se salva de la Muerte.

-Nosotros sí, ¿no?

-Nosotros... Hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de estar vivos... Renunciamos a la vida. Si intentas salvar a alguien de tu lista, te puede caer una grave sanción.

-Y, ¿se podría cambiar de lista?

-Pues claro que no. Cada uno está destinado a recoger el alma de una persona en concreto. No es lo mismo que recoja yo un alma a que lo haga otro Shinigami. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con esa lista?

-Ah, nada. Es que son muchos y dudo mucho que pueda ir con Knox de marcha durante un tiempo.

-Knox y sus fiestas... No quiere hacer horas extras pero bien que las hace en una fiesta.

-¡Es un chaval! ¡Déjale!-se rió Eric.

-Alan también es un chaval y siempre le he visto metido en el trabajo.

-Alan siempre ha tenido los pies en la tierra.

-Pues que siga así.

Ambos se despidieron y William dejó a Eric solo en el Archivo. Cuando le vio desaparecer por la puerta, su semblante cambió a uno serio y triste en contraste de su sonrisa chula. Abrió su lista y se colocó en una página donde salía un joven con el pelo castaño, trajeado de negro y con unos ojos amarillos verdosos detrás de unas gafas.

Las palabras de William resonaban en su cabeza. _Nos limitamos a recoger almas. Y nada más._ Ese "Nada más" le acribillaba. Deseaba salvar a ese joven. Deseaba que no fuera él quién cercenara su alma. Deseaba que no se muriera.

Era Alan Humphries.


	3. 2 Una fiesta de muerte

_**2\. UNA FIESTA DE MUERTE**_

¿Qué ponerse? He aquí la cuestión que no dejaba de atormentar a Alan. El joven Shinigami casi no había ido a fiestas por las noches ya que casi todas las muertes solían ser por la noche y él nunca fue de fiestas, ni como Shinigami ni como humano. Mientras maldecía a Ronald por tan descabellado plan, buscaba en su taquilla algo que no fuera tan formal. Traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata de bolo, zapatos negros, guantes negros... No había nada más en su armario. A lo mejor, si se quitaba las gafas quedaba más informal, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que acabara sin nariz antes de llegar a la fiesta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entró en su oficina Eric.

-¡Hey, Alan! ¡Digo, Humphries! Se te ve un poco apurado.

-Knox me ha invitado a una fiesta hoy por la noche... Y no sé lo que ponerme-dijo mientras observaba la ropa tendida ahora en su escritorio.

-¿Nunca has ido a una fiesta?

-¿Tengo cara de haber estado en alguna fiesta?

Eric se echó a reír ante la respuesta de su subordinado. Alan tenía el don de dar respuesta a todo y, a veces, muy inesperadas.

-¿Qué te parece ir sin americana y con la camisa un poco desabrochada?

-No es mi estilo.

-Pero buscas un estilo informal, ¿no? ¿Y si te vistes como yo? Te dejo una corbata mía y listo.

-Da igual. Compraré yo una.

-¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Si te la estoy prestando!-y se quitó la corbata y se la tendió.

Alan pasó su vista por la corbata que le tendía su superior.

-Miraré en objetos perdidos a ver si hay alguna.

-¿Y está por qué no? ¿Es fea?-y la empezó a ojear preocupado.

-No. Es que es suya.

Típica respuesta. Eric volvió a observar a su subordinado, el cual se afanaba en encontrar un atuendo perfecto para la fiesta. Nunca quería ayuda, nunca quería que nadie le prestara algo. Él, él solo debía hacerlo solo. Más de una vez, aquel comportamiento le llevaba a Eric a preguntarse cuál había sido la vida como humano de Alan.

-Le diré a Sutcliff que te deje algo-dijo mientras se ponía la corbata.

-No.

-Vamos. Será raro, pero tiene ropa fiestera.

-No.

-Pues dame una razón de por qué no.

-No.

Y seguía imperturbable observando y combinando la ropa en su escritorio.

-¿Y si te quitas tu corbata de bolo?

Alan le miró por encima del hombro con cara mosqueada y Eric supuso que estaba ya traspasando el umbral de tranquilidad de Alan.

-Podría hacerlo.

-Pues hazlo.

-¿Es una orden suya?

Eric sonrió ante tal perspicaz pregunta.

-Por supuesto. ¿O pretendes desobedecerme? Va contra las normas.

-Claro que no, Slingby.

Bien, ya estaba decidido el atuendo. Mientras lo colocaba otra vez en la taquilla, Eric se sentó en su escritorio.

-Hoy tengo un caso con Sutcliff.

-Me parece bien.

-Diviértete por mí.

-Lo haré.

-Oye, ¿crees que algún día podremos hablar de tú a tú? ¿Como amigos? ¿Sin normas ni reglas?

Alan se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Creo que no.

-Ya veo…

Eric vio la espalda de Alan mientras salía de la oficina y jugueteó un rato con la corbata de bolo que había dejado en su escritorio. La imagen de Alan en su Lista Negra le seguía quemando y le impregnaba cada vez más, como aquel aroma que desprendía unas flores rosas que tenía Alan encima de su taquilla…

(Administración)

-¡Pues bien, entonces, yo cogí mi Guadaña y le di a ese demonio en las partes…!-contaba Ronald a un grupo de chicas sentadas en una mesa mientras lo escenificaba.

-¡Qué bien, Ronald!

-¿Y le dolió?

-¡Pues claro, mujer! ¡A Ronald Knox nadie le gana!

-¡Como estés hablando de Sebas, te dejo sin hijos!

Un Grell encolerizado entró en Administración como una bala y le agarró de la corbata.

-¡Sempai! ¡¿Pero no se había ido a buscarle?!

-¡¿Quieres que me vuelvan a castigar o qué?! ¡Mi Sebas te metería tal paliza que te quedarías ciego no, lo siguiente!-le gritó mientras le zarandeaba ante las miradas asustadas de las chicas.

-Sutcliff-le llamó una voz por detrás.

-¡Slingby!-gritó al ver al Shinigami detrás suyo, dejando caer a Ronald de cabeza al suelo que casi le provoca una hemorragia cerebral.

-¿Se puede saber que le haces a Knox? Casi le desnucas…

-¡Se metía con Sebas!

-¿Y?

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Y?! ¡Sebas es mi hombre!

-Pues vete con él.

-¡Y lo haré! ¡Os dejaré a todos aquí tirados!

-El día que te vayas, será el mejor día de todos-se rió Eric-. Por cierto, Knox, he oído que vas a llevarte a Alan… ¡Humphries! De fiesta.

-¡Sip! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que conozca la marcha de esta Central!

-Procura que llegue a salvo a la cama-se rió a carcajadas.

-¡¿A la cama?! ¡Si éste no va a dormir esta noche, se lo prometo!

-¡Bueno, cuento contigo en que se cumpla! Pero, dejando las diversiones de lado, ten cuidado con él.

-Así lo haré, Slingby.

-Bien. Nos vamos, Sutcliff.

-¿Ya? Joo…

-Vamos, me hubiera gustado ir con otra persona, pero qué se le va a hacer…

Antes de que ambos salieran por la puerta, Ronald chilló:

-¡Oye, Slingby, tiene que venir usted también algún día!

-Yo ya estoy mayor para esos trotes, Knox. Pero me apuntaré a la próxima.

Ronald no supo si la expresión de Eric antes de salir era de diversión o de tristeza, pero en vez de pensar en ello, volvió a la carga con sus hazañas contra los demonios, lo que le llevó a recibir un botellazo de Grell de improviso y una batalla campal donde él estaba en el suelo casi vencido y Eric agarraba a Grell, que ya daba cuerda a su Guadaña.

(Noche)

Firmar, sellar, archivar. Firmar, sellar, archivar. Así estuvo dos horas William en su oficina con tal de no oír a Grell gritando detrás suyo sobre su supuesto futuro juntos y a Ronald y Eric hablando de lo buenas que estaban las de Administración. Salió a airearse por los pasillos, ya avisado de que el depravado de Grell estaba de misión con el otro depravado de Eric y que Ronald tenía una fiesta en, como no, Administración. Si es que este chico se tiraba más tiempo en Administración que en su propio puesto… ¿Qué se les habría pasado a sus superiores por la cabeza para no ponerle en Administración y sí en Recolección? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Alan al fondo del pasillo.

-Humphries-le saludó cuando le alcanzó.

-Spears.

William se fijó que el joven iba sin su corbata de bolo y sabía lo muy maniático que era Alan a la hora de tener las cosas en su sitio.

-Se te ha olvidado tu corbata.

-Knox me ha invitado a una fiesta.

-Este Knox… Me toca hacer a mí las horas extras que él no quiere hacer. Ojalá fuera tan espabilado como tú.

-Knox es un caso perdido.

Fin de la conversación. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, William se acordó que se había dejado su lista en su oficina y había decidido volver a por ella, pero algo le atormentaba y era algo que Alan podía resolver.

-Oye, Humphries… ¿No crees que Slingby está un poco raro?

-¿Raro? Creo que no. Sigue igual de pesado.

-Hoy me le he encontrado en el Archivo y hablaba sobre si se puede perdonar a alguien la muerte.

-Qué tontería. Puede ser que bebiera la otra noche.

-¿La otra noche? ¿No estuvo contigo todo el tiempo en la Enfermería?

-¿Conmigo? No recuerdo…

William ya lo sabía de antemano. Cuando a Alan le daba "eso", tenía periodos de amnesia en los cuales no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido cuando se despertaba hasta que volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupan los demás?

-Era simple curiosidad.

Y se despidieron a la vez que llegaba el ascensor.

En el ascensor, Alan intentaba imaginarse la noche que iba a pasar. ¿Sería como las fiestas a las que tenía que asistir cuando era humano? Aunque sabía de antemano que con Ronald Knox eso de que sean iguales quedaba descatalogado. En la última casi queman media Central al hacer un concurso de lanzallamas y la anterior a ésa tuvieron que estar trabajando en las oficinas con paraguas en mano y trasladarse en canoas por los pasillos porque se les ocurrió la brillante idea de haber quién surfeaba mejor dentro del baño, que al final fue dentro de toda la Central. Aún quedaba algún charco. ¿Qué tipo de sustancias tomarían para pensar algo semejante? Pero, de lo que estaba seguro, es que el cabecilla siempre era Ronald. Que si Ronald se tiraba desde el séptimo piso, iban todos detrás. Que si a Ronald le daba por cantar, ojalá que no, todos le hacían los coros. Así era Ronald. Como se suele decir: era el alma de las fiestas.

Al abrirse la puerta, pilló al susodicho mirándose en el reflejo de una ventana mientras se colocaba un mechón de su pelo rubio.

-¡Tío, Alan, "como amigo", estás cambiadísimo! ¿Te has cortado el pelo?

-Me he quitado mi corbata.

-¡Sí va a ser verdad que los Shinigamis tenemos mala vista!-intentó darle una colleja, pero recordó lo poco que le gustaba, además de que en la última fue a parar al suelo y operación del tabique nasal.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez.

-Espera, _my friend_ -le detuvo cogiéndole del hombro-. La fiesta no es en Administración.

-Pero dijiste…

-Dije que era con las de Administración, no en Administración.

-¿Y dónde es?

Ronald sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

-A un pub que conozco en pleno Londres.

Pues bien. Una cosa era salir de fiesta con Ronald, que odiaba, y otra muy diferente era involucrarse entre humanos ¡con Ronald!

-Tenemos prohibido involucrarnos con los humanos.

-¿Y mi sempai qué?

-Fue sancionado.

-Vamos, tío, te prometo que no te defraudaré. ¡Es más! Seguro que te encantará…-dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

(Londres, Pub)

-¡Ahh! ¡Esto es vida!-se estiraba Ronald en una silla mientras dejaba su jarra de champán en la mesa.

Alrededor suyo había chicas que lo miraban entusiasmadas, excepto Alan, que se mantenía al margen de su compañero en la medida de lo posible. Bien sabía que aquellas ni eran de Administración ni eran Shinigamis.

-Tu novia debe estar orgullosa de ti-suspiraba una.

-¿Novia? No tengo-sonrió el Shinigami rubio.

-¡¿Ah, no?!-chillaron todas.

-Pues no-y miró su reloj.

Ya era la sexta vez que lo hacía. Alan se había percatado que Ronald observaba su reloj más de la cuenta, incluso más que cuando esperaba una cita.

-¡Pero lo que sí que tengo es mucho tiempo! ¡Brindemos por el tiempo libre!-y chocaron las jarras.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó Alan cuando estaban en la barra pidiendo otra-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Miras el reloj y dices que tienes mucho tiempo libre. Estás esperando algo, ¿no?

Ronald sonrió. Le había pillado. Quería explicarle el porqué, pero el camarero le dio más jarras y se fue con la excusa de no hacer esperar a unas damas. Tras beberse la última, Ronald volvió a mirar su reloj y su mirada cambió a una un poco más seria, más profesional, sin nunca faltar su toque de ternura y chulería.

-Bueno, damas, mi amigo y yo debemos marchar.

-¿Amigo? Pensé que erais hermanos-dijo una mujer.

-Como tenéis los mismos ojos…

-¡Oh, no, por Dios! ¡Alan es mucho mejor que yo! Como amigo…-susurró al Shinigami al ver que podía montar una escena por decir su nombre.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?-preguntó una mujer mientras veía a los dos Shinigamis colocándose las chaquetas.

-¡Si estáis vivas, claro!-se despidió Ronald con un guiño.

Las mujeres se rieron ante su ignorancia. No sabían que estaban ante dos enviados de la Muerte…

Fuera hacía un frío que congelaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos y ambos se vieron obligados a subirse el cuello de las chaquetas. La fiesta había sido bastante normalita viniendo de Ronald: contaba sus batallitas, modificadas claro está, mientras que Alan se mantenía en un segundo plano y hacía las veces de camarero. Se sentaron en un banco de Hyde Park mientras veían la luna llena y la noche estrellada.

-Es la primera vez que estamos sentados aquí-dijo Ronald para romper un poco el hielo.

-Sí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ya os he dicho que no hace falta que me estéis espiando todo el rato. Estoy perfectamente.

-Mira, Humphries, seré claro-se puso serio por primera vez en su larga vida Ronald-. Tienes una enfermedad bastante fastidiosa por no decir palabras malsonantes y queremos que no sufras por ella. Queremos que sepas que estamos contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Hicimos un juramento el sempai, Eric, William y yo de no decirle a nadie nada de tu enfermedad.

-No os he pedido ayuda.

Ronald suspiró. Ya no sabía cómo cambiar esa personalidad fría que caracterizaba a Alan.

-¿No te da miedo?

-¿Cuál?

-Morir.

Alan observó cómo Ronald observaba el suelo en silencio y levantó la vista al cielo estrellado.

-Es curioso que le preguntes eso a un Shinigami, que trabajamos para la Muerte. Sé que me quedan días, horas, o incluso minutos, quién sabe. Pero yo he nacido solo en este mundo y solo voy a morir. Este es mi destino y lo acepto.

Algo que de verdad Ronald admiraba de Alan era su compostura a la hora de enfrentarse a cualquier aspecto amargo, aunque cada vez que se despertaba tras su enfermedad se volvía algo depresivo y, en esos casos, solo Eric conseguía iluminarle un camino para que volviera a la normalidad. Una luz como aquella luna llena y esas estrellas…

-Admiro lo fuerte que eres, Alan. Tú eres como el cielo por la noche, oscuro, sin fin, que abarca todo y que nadie puede alcanzar. Y yo soy… Como las estrellas. Intento brillar con mis travesuras para que me vean. El sempai sería como el sol, siempre quemando a todo el mundo con su incesante acoso-se rió al decir aquello-, William como las nubes, ¡siempre estropeando los buenos días! Y Eric sería como la Luna, porque él brilla más que yo, se le nota antes y… Porque guía a la noche hacia un nuevo día.

Ambos se quedaron observando el cielo un poco más.

-La verdad es que me gustaría ser a mí también una luz… Como una estrella fugaz…-dijo Alan ante la sorpresa de Ronald-. Me gustaría ser la luz de alguien, que me vean, que se den cuenta de que estoy. Sé que os hago sufrir y, no sé porqué, pero me molesta veros tan preocupados por algo que no se puede cambiar.

-¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que tuvieras sentimientos! Y más que molestar, creo que se dice "que te duele".

-Quién sabe…-se encogió de hombros Alan.

Ronald sonrió y miró su reloj.

-Es la hora de la marcha.

-¿Volvemos a la Central ya?

-Nops. ¡Mucho mejor!

Ambos regresaron al pub. La puerta estaba medioabierta y entraron como si nada. Ronald se situó delante de la mesa de las mujeres y sonrió mientras sacaba algo negro de su chaqueta.

-Si ya sabía yo que no nos volveríamos a ver…-abrió su Lista Negra y colocó un "Completo" en una foto de una mujer mientras examinaba el cadáver de la mujer, que yacía junto con todas las personas que había en el bar-. Te había visto en mi lista.

-¿Hemos venido porque sabías que iban a morir?-preguntó Alan mientras examinaba el cadáver del tabernero.

-No del todo. Supe que vendría un ladrón y que asesinaría a todos los del bar. Nada más. ¡Date prisa y ayúdame a recoger las Linternas Cinemáticas! Hoy no me apetece hacer horas extras…-dijo mientras sacaba su cortacésped.

-¿Y cuándo dices que te han apetecido a ti hacer horas extras?-preguntó mientras desenvainaba su Guadaña.

-Ronald Knox no ha nacido para hacer horas extras-concluyó sonriendo.

Y ambos se pusieron a recoger almas hasta que el sol salió en el horizonte, dando paso a un nuevo día en el Londres victoriano con la noticia en el The Times del asesinato multitudinario en un pub…


	4. 3 Un plan desesperado

_**3\. UN PLAN DESESPERADO**_

Era Alan Humphries. No había duda. Aquel chico de pelo castaño, tez blanca y ojos amarillos verdosos tras unas gafas que salía en su Lista Negra era su querido subordinado. Aquel al que había entrenado desde que llegó a la Central como nuevo Shinigami. Aún recuerda su cara confusa y sus ojos intentándose acostumbrarse a las nuevas gafas que le habían asignado sus superiores. Se quedó un buen rato en el Archivo contemplando la página donde salía Alan y recordando la charla con William: _Sólo recolectamos almas..._ Pero, ¿y si hubiera alguna forma de salvar a Alan de la Muerte? ¿Se podría oponer a su máximo superior? Y si fuera así, ¿qué le esperaría como castigo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano enguantada se le puso en el hombro y una fragancia de mujer le invadió los pulmones. Era de rosas y bastante fuerte. Ninguna de las Shinigamis que él conocía llevaría tal olor, así que solo podía ser...

-Sutcliff-saludó con cara de pocos amigos al Shinigami pelirrojo mientras cerraba de golpe su Lista Negra.

-Te he visto muy enfrascado en tu Lista Negra, más que cuando se pasean las gacelas de Administración por tu cara.

-¿A qué has venido, si se puede saber? Si es por William, se fue hace un rato.

-¡¿Will ha estado aquí?! ¡Vaya! ¡Si no me hubiera entretenido en el baño...! Bueno, ¡a lo que vamos! ¿Se te ha olvidado que tienes hoy recolección conmigo?

-¿Cómo me olvidaría de algo tan apocalíptico?-se rio Eric como solo él sabía.

-Ja, ja, gracioso. Pues que sepas que he venido a buscarte porque los superiores te han visto bastante deprimido cuando has visto tu nueva Lista Negra. ¿Es que pasa algo con ella?

-Pues... No, que va-respondió mientras se la escondía en la chaqueta-. Bueno, tengo que ir un momento a la oficina... Luego nos vemos.

Grell observó cómo Eric dejaba el Archivo con una sombra de seriedad en su mirada y captó que algo pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero, pero ese algo lo descubriría cuando terminara de ver a los mozuelos de la Academia de Shinigamis en el Gimnasio...

(Oficinas)

Nada más entrar en la oficina, pilló a Alan con toda su ropa encima de su escritorio, observándola como si estuviera jugando a ese juego que salía todos los días en The Times y que había que encontrar las siete diferencias. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en que Eric había entrado y Eric no estaba con el ánimo como para hablar con él, pero, ¿cómo decirle lo que acababa de ver? "Mira, Alan, no te preocupes, pero me han dado una Lista Negra en la que apareces tú". Pues no, no podía decir eso porque lo siguiente sería recoger su alma en plena oficina tras una parada cardiaca del Shinigami castaño. Decidió empezar por lo más obvio.

-¡Hey, Alan!-craso error. Va contra las normas llamarse por el nombre-¡Digo, Humphries! Se te ve un poco apurado.

Alan reaccionó de un salto porque no se esperaba tal interrupción, pero recuperó la compostura:

-Knox me ha invitado a una fiesta hoy por la noche... Y no sé lo que ponerme.

A Eric le hizo gracia esta situación. El perfeccionista, al que todo le salía bien y perfecto, no sabía lo que debía ponerse para una mísera fiesta. Si él supiera a cuántas fiestas había ido su superior...

-¿Nunca has ido a una fiesta?

-¿Tengo cara de haber estado en alguna fiesta?

Eric se echó a reír ante la respuesta de su subordinado. Alan tenía el don de dar respuesta a todo y, a veces, muy inesperadas.

-¿Qué te parece ir sin americana y con la camisa un poco desabrochada?

-No es mi estilo.

-Pero buscas un estilo informal, ¿no? ¿Y si te vistes como yo? Te dejo una corbata mía y listo.

-Da igual. Compraré yo una.

-¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Si te la estoy prestando!-y se quitó la corbata y se la tendió.

Alan pasó su vista por la corbata que le tendía su superior.

-Miraré en objetos perdidos a ver si hay alguna.

-¿Y está por qué no? ¿Es fea?-y la empezó a ojear preocupado.

¿Qué tenía de malo su querida corbata? Vale que no estuviera nunca bien puesta, pero de ahí a decir que era fea, o a lo mejor era porque...

-No. Es que es suya.

Esa era la respuesta que Eric esperaba. Conocía a Alan tan bien como si fuera su propio reflejo. Aquel Shinigami frío y desconfiado, su contrapartida.

-Le diré a Sutcliff que te deje algo-dijo mientras se ponía la corbata.

-No.

-Vamos. Será raro, pero tiene ropa fiestera.

-No.

-Pues dame una razón de por qué no.

-No.

Sabía que todas las preguntas que le hiciera acabarían con un monosílabo y, en el mayor de los casos, en "no".

-¿Y si te quitas tu corbata de bolo?-probó como último recurso.

Alan le miró por encima del hombro con cara mosqueada y Eric supuso que estaba ya traspasando el umbral de tranquilidad de Alan. Buscó con la mirada un lugar como trinchera para esconderse de la Guadaña de Alan, pero ese momento no llegó.

-Podría hacerlo.

-Pues hazlo.

-¿Es una orden suya?

Eric sonrió ante tal perspicaz pregunta. También se podría decir que era sonrisa de triunfo...

-Por supuesto. ¿O pretendes desobedecerme? Va contra las normas.

-Claro que no, Slingby.

Mientras colocaba otra vez en la taquilla toda la ropa, Eric se sentó en su escritorio.

-Hoy tengo un caso con Sutcliff.

-Me parece bien.

-Diviértete por mí.

-Lo haré.

Directo y sin rodeos. Había cierto aire entre ellos que mezclaba frialdad y respeto, y aquello era algo que a Eric no le gustó nunca.

-Oye, ¿crees que algún día podremos hablar de tú a tú? ¿Como amigos? ¿Sin normas ni reglas?-preguntó teniendo muchísimo cuidado con las palabras que usaba con el Shinigami de las normas férreas.

Alan se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Creo que no.

-Ya veo…

Eric vio la espalda de Alan mientras salía de la oficina y jugueteó un rato con la corbata de bolo que había dejado en su escritorio. La imagen de Alan en su Lista Negra seguía quemándole y le impregnaba cada vez más, como aquel aroma que desprendía unas flores rosas que tenía Alan encima de su taquilla… A Eric le encantaba contemplarlas, no porque fueran bonitas, sino porque eran las preferidas de Alan. Eran Éricas. Aún recordaba su primer diálogo decente con él tras su primera misión donde el joven Shinigami le reveló el significado de las Éricas según el lenguaje de las flores, un significado que les unía mucho...

En otra oficina, Grell se afanaba en su único objetivo aquel día y que aseguraba que era el que Dios le había dado al nacer: conquistar a William. Mientras William ordenaba sus folios, Grell se dedicaba a ponerse encima de su escritorio o por donde pisara el Shinigami poniendo poses "provocativas", como dice él, y para muchos otros son poses que serían grabadas para la eternidad.

-¡Venga, Will! ¡Llevas todo el día en esta apestosa oficina!-se giró para mirar a los demás Shinigamis-. No lo digo por vosotros.

-También he estado en el Archivo.

-Ya me lo ha contado Slingby. ¡¿Y tú sin llamarme?!

-Dudo mucho que me perdiera.

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué frío eres! ¡Me pones la carne de gallina!-gritaba mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-¿Podrías no gritar eso?-le preguntó observando como aquellos que fueron periodistas en sus vidas humanas ya hacían debates de cuándo se casarían.

-¡Ahh, mi Will es un vergonzoso! ¡Vamos a otro lado a expresar nuestro amor!-y le agarró del brazo.

William podía sentir todas las miradas de todos los Shinigamis existentes en el mundo en su nuca.

-¿Y Knox? Hace mucho que no le veo y eso me preocupa. La última vez que le perdimos de vista, había organizado un tour gratis por la Central con humanas que había encontrado en pleno Londres.

-¡Tú deja a Ronald con sus asuntos, que muy bien estamos sin él! ¡Él es un lastre para nuestro amor, Will! ¡¿O no te has fijado?!

Si los superiores vieran aquella escena, les metería a los dos por dementes en la Enfermería, atados a la cama.

-¡Además, le he visto coqueteando con unas cuantas de Administración!

-Seguro que estará hablando del demonio ese...

William había dado en el clavo. Al oír aquello, Grell le soltó y salió corriendo rumbo a Administración mientras gritaba que le cortaría la cabeza a Ronald y lo podrían en el pico más alto de la Central.

Tras colocarse la corbata, se giró y pudo ver que las miradas seguían acribillándole.

-¿Y vosotros no tenéis trabajo o queréis que se lo diga a los superiores para que os pongan más?

Y, como por arte de magia o de miedo, todos se pusieron a trabajar, y es que en temas de imponerse, William era todo un genio...

(Administración)

Tal y como dijo William, Ronald andaba hablando de su inexistente combate contra Sebastian Michaelis, aquel demonio que hacía las veces de mayordomo. Grell solo llegó a oír algo sobre "partes" y la ovación de todas las de Administración.

-¡Como estés hablando de Sebas, te dejo sin hijos!-gritó nada más entrar y le agarró por la corbata con el ahorcamiento como único pensamiento.

-¡Sempai! ¡¿Pero no se había ido a buscarle?!-preguntó algo asustado el joven.

-¡¿Quieres que me vuelvan a castigar o qué?! ¡Mi Sebas te metería tal paliza que te quedarías ciego no, lo siguiente!-le gritó mientras le zarandeaba ante las miradas asustadas de las chicas.

Por la puerta entró Eric, que al ver la escena solo pudo suspirar, además de lanzar algún guiño a alguna Shinigami que no se fijaba en la escena. Típica escena en el típico sitio.

-Sutcliff-le llamó.

-¡Slingby!-gritó al ver al Shinigami detrás suyo, dejando caer a Ronald de cabeza al suelo que casi le provoca una hemorragia cerebral.

-¿Se puede saber que le haces a Knox? Casi le desnucas…-preguntó mientras observaba como Ronald intentaba volver al mundo de los vivos.

-¡Se metía con Sebas!

-¿Y?

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Y?! ¡Sebas es mi hombre!

-Pues vete con él.

-¡Y lo haré! ¡Os dejaré a todos aquí tirados!

-El día que te vayas, será el mejor día de todos-se rio Eric-. Por cierto, Knox, he oído que vas a llevarte a Alan… ¡Humphries! De fiesta-por si acaso dijo el apellido, no vaya a ser que estuviera cerca el susodicho.

-¡Sip! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que conozca la marcha de esta Central!-contestó con una gran sonrisa traviesa mientras se colocaba sus gafas de pasta negra.

-Procura que llegue a salvo a la cama-se rio a carcajadas.

-¡¿A la cama?! ¡Si éste no va a dormir esta noche, se lo prometo!

-¡Bueno, cuento contigo en que se cumpla! Pero, dejando las diversiones de lado-su rostro se volvió serio-, ten cuidado con él.

-Así lo haré, Slingby.

-Bien. Nos vamos, Sutcliff.

-¿Ya? Joo…

-Vamos, me hubiera gustado ir con otra persona, pero qué se le va a hacer…

Antes de que ambos salieran por la puerta, Ronald chilló:

-¡Oye, Slingby, tiene que venir usted también algún día!

-Yo ya estoy mayor para esos trotes, Knox. Pero me apuntaré a la próxima-dijo con un matiz de tristeza que intentó ocultar.

Eric no quería volver a pisar por ese día Administración, sin embargo, el dicharachero de Ronald Knox volvió a la carga con sus hazañas contra los demonios, Grell cogió una botella de cristal que encontró en una mesa y se la lanzó, siendo el impacto todo un éxito, y después dio cuerda a su Guadaña y se lanzó a por Ronald. Eric tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo no apto para los Shinigamis para evitar que el nombre de Ronald Knox figurara en alguna Lista Negra...

(Londres)

La noche había caído en la capital victoriana. Los últimos puestos desaparecían y los andares de los rezagados quedaban ocultos con el ruido de los últimos carruajes tirados a caballo. Ambos Shinigamis observaban aquel panorama desde el símbolo de Londres: el Big Ben.

-¿Y qué nos toca hoy?-preguntó Eric con desgana.

-Nada en particular. Un alma de una mujer que morirá dentro de 5 minutos...-respondió Grell mientras se limaba las uñas-. Ésa de ahí, para ser más exactos.

Eric se fijó cómo una mujer castaña se afanaba por llegar a casa lo antes posible corriendo, a pesar de su avanzado estado de embarazo.

-Está embarazada...

-¿Y?

-Que serían dos almas, ¿no?

-Digamos que el alma y la Linterna Cinemática aún no están formadas en el feto.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mary Sven. Vive con su marido en el centro de Londres. Es el primer hijo que van a tener.

-Es bastante doloroso ver cómo se va a quedar sin familia el marido.

-Sobretodo, porque él lo verá-y señaló a un hombre que saludaba con la mano a la mujer.

-No se puede hacer excepción, ¿verdad?

-Aquellos que están destinados a morir, deben morir. Y nosotros debemos ocuparnos de que eso sea así-y empezó a limpiar su Guadaña.

Eric se fijó que un hombre con sombrero de copa y capa negra corría por otro callejón al encuentro de la mujer. Parece ser que morirá asesinada por un ladrón.

-Voy un momento a observar mejor el panorama.

-Tú mismo.

Eric saltó del Big Ben y se colocó en la misma callejuela. Quería probar aquello que tanto había querido probar: ¿Sería capaz de salvar la vida de la mujer? ¿De cambiar su destino? ¿De burlar a la Muerte? Y si eso era así, ¿funcionaría con Alan? Cuando el ladrón estaba a su altura, sacando ya el cuchillo, Eric le tapó la boca y lo inmovilizó. Mientras se intentaba soltar, pudo ver cómo la mujer seguía corriendo ajena a su héroe, que andaba escondido en el callejón con aquel que la hubiera mandado a ella y a su hijo al ataúd. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había conseguido salvar una vida! Dejó inconsciente al ladrón y subió a donde Grell para darle la "mala" noticia.

-Creo que las cosas se han torcido y hoy no morirá-dijo con una sonrisa Eric que pretendía ser amarga.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Grell aburrido y señaló un carruaje.

La mujer iba a cruzar y los caballos se encabritaron. El desenlace fue inevitable. El marido sostenía a su mujer aplastada en el suelo mientras lloraba. Eric no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¡Si la había salvado del ladrón!

-Ya te lo había dicho: Cuando alguien está destinado a morir, debe morir-dijo Grell levantándose y colocándose el abrigo rojo.

Tras recoger el alma de la mujer y colocar un "Completo" en la Lista Negra de Grell, ambos avanzaron silenciosos por las calles de Londres.

-Ahora debemos ir a esa funeraria donde me quedé dormida.

-Ahh...

-Estás bastante callado.

Eric analizaba la situación una y otra vez. Si no hubiera detenido al ladrón, ¿se podría haber salvado la mujer? La Muerte era caprichosa y cuando alguien se la metía en la cabeza, esa persona ya no escapaba a ella. ¿Se le habría metido también en la cabeza a Alan?

-Slingby. Reacciona...-le llamaba Grell.

-¡Ahh! ¡Perdón! Estaba pensando en la fiesta que debe estar pasando Ronald y Alan.

-¿Fiesta? Pero si Ronald tenía hoy recogida también.

-¿Ah, sí?

-No sé... No estoy segura... Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que debemos ir a la funeraria esa a recoger una cosa muy importante que me dejé cuando estaba dormida.

-¿Una orquilla?-preguntó riéndose Eric.

-Es algo vital. De muchísima importancia... Mi vida va en ello.

La seriedad de Grell caló en Eric. Debía ser algo tan importante para que el Shinigami pelirrojo pusiese esa cara, esa cara que solo puso cuando era el superior de William y aún se consideraba un hombre. Y es que Grell, a pesar de sus excentricidades, era uno de los Shinigamis más valiosos de la Central.

(Funeraria)

Tras un camino lleno de silencio, ambos llegaron al callejón donde se ubicaba dicha funeraria. Grell llamó varias veces a la puerta y, al no obtener respuesta, abrió de par en par la puerta para mostrar un recinto lleno de ataúdes y telarañas por doquier.

-¡Funerario! ¡Soy la doncella que se quedó dormida el otro día!

-¡A esa a la que casi matas del susto! O ella casi te mata del susto a ti…-se rio por lo bajo Eric.

-¡Slingby! ¡Más respeto a tus superiores!

-Si somos de la misma promoción…

De pronto, una puerta de un ataúd que estaba en la pared se abrió, saliendo de él el excéntrico funerario con ropas largas y negras, sombrero a juego y una larga melena plateada que tapaba sus ojos y parte de sus cicatrices.

-Buenaaasss... ¿Venís a probar uno de mis ataúdes especiales para ir al paraíso celestial?

Si algún mortal hubiera visto aquella escena, el susto que se habría llevado hubiera confirmado el hecho de ser mortal.

-¡Ni loca! ¡Oye, abuelo! ¡Nada de paraísos celestiales que a mí me queda mucha vida por delante!-le gritó Grell, haciendo retumbar varias estanterías.

-Bueno, ahí creo que te confundes… Viniendo de vosotros, la vida ya no es nada…-murmuró el funerario.

Ambos Shinigamis se quedaron confundidos ante las palabras del funerario, pero éste le quitó importancia rápidamente y se sentó en su escritorio.

-¿Venís a buscar algo?

-¡Quiero algo que me dejé la última vez! Es una cosa muy vital…-murmuró Grell sonrojado mientras jugaba con los dedos.

-Me puedo imaginar lo que es…-dijo el funerario intercalando risitas-. ¿Tú no eras el mayordomo de Madame Red?

-Sí… ¡Pero eso es pasado! ¡Esa mujer no merecía la pena!

-¡¿Tú eras mayordomo?!-gritó Eric incrédulo mientras le señalaba-¡¿Mayordomo?!

-¡Es que me aburría de recolectar tantas almas!

-Bueno, es el castigo que hay que cumplir…-murmuró de nuevo el funerario.

Y otra vez una mirada confusa de ambos Shinigamis. ¿Por qué parecía que aquel hombre sabía, a través de sus comentarios, que ellos eran Shinigamis? ¿Podría ser porque era cómplice del conde Phantomhive que más de una vez les había visto y se lo ha contado?

-Sé lo que buscas…

-¡Pues dámelo inmediatamente!

-Nops, nops… Todo tiene un precio…

Si no llega a estar Eric, aquel funerario tendría que haber cobrado el precio en el paraíso celestial gracias a la Guadaña de Grell.

-Pues dinero no tenemos…-explicó Eric.

-Qué materialistas sois… Y yo que pensé que eran los humanos los únicos materialistas… Lo que quiero es una sonrisa… ¡Quiero que me hagáis reír!

Nivel de incredulidad de ambos Shinigamis: más allá del "paraíso celestial".

-¡Bueno! ¡Es fácil! ¡Tú déjamelo a mí, Sutcliff! ¡Junto con Knox, soy el alma de las fiestas! ¡Allá voy! ¿Hace mucho que espera? No, soy manzana-y se echó a reír.

El funerario no mostró ninguna mueca de risa y Grell estaba midiendo su Guadaña para ver si cabía por cierto sitio que le venía a la mente.

-¡Es el chiste más malo que he escuchado en mi vida, Slingby!

-Pero si hace gracia… Así me gano a las mozuelas.

-¡Se reirán por pena! ¡Me toca a mí! ¡Aparta! Van dos y se cae el del medio.

Solo se oyó a una mosca despistada en aquel local.

-Santo Cielo, Sutcliff… Creo que has ganado en el ranking "El Shinigami menos chistoso de la Central"…

-¡Si es que tendría que haberme traído a Ronald! ¡Él sí que sabe! ¡¿Y bien?!-se giró hacia el funerario, que no se había movido desde que se había sentado.

-Creo que le hemos dormido…-dijo Eric mientras se acercaba a él.

De pronto, el local se llenó de risas atronadoras por parte del funerario, que no podía respirar y se agarraba a la mesa como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Vuestras riñas son grandiosas! ¡Creo que habéis pagado con creces el precio!-y sacó un sobre ante la confusión, nuevamente, de los Shinigamis.

Al verlo, Grell se tiró a por él y lo abrió. La foto de un hombre con pelo negro y ojos rojos, vestido con frac, se dio a conocer al tiempo que la besaba.

-¡Pensé que te había perdido, Sebas!

-¡¿No me fastidies de que hemos venido a hacer el memo por esa mierda?!

-¡¿Mierda?! ¡¿MIERDA?! ¡Es Sebas! ¡Mi ídolo! ¡Es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir cada día con más ganas de trabajar a pesar de ver vuestros caretos! Descontando a Will, claro…

-Increíble…-y se dio un manotazo en la cara mientras Grell seguía besuqueando la foto bajo las risas del funerario.

Tras conseguir su propósito, Grell y Eric iban a volver a la Central, pero el funerario pidió que el Shinigami rubio se quedara un momento para ayudarle a subir unas cajas a una estantería. Ambos se quedaron solos. El funerario le contaba sus aventuritas con los cadáveres mientras le pasaba cajas a Eric, que las colocaba desde una escalera. De pronto, se hizo el silencio y el funerario cambio su tono de voz:

-Las Espinas de la Muerte…

Al oír aquello, Eric soltó sin querer la caja y cayó al suelo, saliendo de ella unos cuantos cráneos.

-¿Perdón?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo… Esa enfermedad que afectan a los Shinigamis. He estudiado un poco sobre ella… Y sí, sé que sois Shinigamis: trajes negros, Guadañas, gafas, ojos amarillos verdosos-le explicó a Eric antes de que éste preguntara-. Sobre esa enfermedad, se dice que surge cuando un alma destinada a morir se vuelve en contra del Shinigami que la debe cercenar y se convierten en espinas que se van clavando cada vez más en el corazón del Shinigami hasta que éste… muere.

-Curioso, sí…-intentaba pasar del tema Eric.

-Un Shinigami castaño se pasó por mis calles para recoger un alma y pude notar su pulso… Se está muriendo. Pobrecito… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá?

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja a Alan en paz!

-¡Alan! ¿Así se llama? Buen chico era… Espabilado…

-¡Que te calles!

-Se dice que esa enfermedad no tiene cura, ¿verdad?

De un salto, Eric bajó de la escalera y le cogió del cuello.

-¡Vuelve a nombrarle y te mataré!

-Matándome no le curarás, créeme-se reía el funerario.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

-¿Y si hubiera alguna forma de curarlo?

Eric se quedó petrificado y le empezó a soltar.

-¿Y si te dijera que hay una forma?

-Dímela.

-Bueno… Es un mito, pero se dice que un Shinigami puede salvarse de Las Espinas de la Muerte si se consiguen 1000 almas puras. Mujeres para ser exactos…

-Eso… Es una locura… Matar a 1000 personas que no vienen en la Lista Negra es una aberración.

-Y salvar un alma que viene en la Lista Negra también lo considero una aberración, además de un acto bastante egoísta por tu parte.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Elige… Salvar un alma condenando a otras 1000 que no tienen la culpa o perder un alma querida por no sacrificar 1000 que no te importan tanto. Sería un acto de amor bastante puro…

Eric colocó la última caja y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la voz del funerario volvió a detenerle.

-Piensa si su alma vale las 1000 que quieres sacrificar. Sólo tenemos un alma, así que cuídala bien…-dijo con una risita.

Eric suspiró y salió de la funeraria, donde aún se afanaba Grell de llenar de pintalabios toda la foto. O sacrificar 1000 almas por Alan o salvarlas sacrificando a Alan… ¿Qué debía hacer? Siempre anduvo buscando una solución a la enfermedad de Alan, y ahora que sabía cuál era… Sí, era un mito, pero mejor que nada… Por fin había aparecido una fina tela de araña a la que agarrase y no iba a perder su oportunidad tras esperarla tanto tiempo viendo a Alan más enfermo y más débil cada día…

Lo siento por esas chicas, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.


	5. 4 Caza al Huevo de Pascua

_**4\. CAZA AL HUEVO DE PASCUA**_

Los días en la Central de Shinigamis se sucedían al compás de las hojas que caían del calendario que tenían en la entrada. Los Shinigamis entraban y salían como si nada hablando de sus próximas almas y de lo que los humanos querían hacer.

-¡¿Que quieren volar?! ¡Ja! ¡El día que el ser humano vuele como un pájaro, Knox hará horas extras y Spears pedirá la mano a Sutcliff!

-¡¿Y qué será lo próximo?! ¿Que inventen algo para no usar gafas?

Estas eran las típicas conversaciones cuando no tenían nada que hacer, descontando los intentos de ligar de Ronald con las de Administración que acababa siempre en tragedia porque, de una forma u otra, Grell acababa por intentar castrarle o William le agarraba de la oreja, le arrastraba a la oficina y le ataba a la silla para que firmara sus documentos. Más de una vez hicieron una colecta para comprar un orinal para Ronald porque no podía desatarse ni para ir al baño.

Un buen día, recibieron la visita de la sucursal de Alemania para dar unos documentos a la sucursal de Inglaterra. Los dos Shinigamis encargados de tal acción eran Sascha y Rudgar, dos Shinigamis muy conocidos en Alemania por armarlas de todos los colores, llegando un día a pedirle una foto Sascha al Káiser para enseñársela el día que fuera a morir. No armaron la Primera Guerra Mundial de puro milagro. Sascha y su cámara de fotos. Siempre pegada a ella. Y Rudgar intentaba por todos los medios que no se tomara como una excursión al parbulario sus misiones. Que había una hormiga, foto. Que había una nube, foto. Que había una señora, foto. Que había ALGO o ALGUIEN, foto.

Ambos saludaron a William y le entregaron los documentos, los cuales guardó en un maletín negro bajo llave.

-Buen trabajo ambos.

-Vamos, William, tú no eres nuestro jefe. Deja de poner nota a nuestro trabajo-se quejó Rudgar.

-En eso tienes razón, pero aún debéis madurar un poco.

-¿Madurar? Pero si somos...

-¿Está Ronald por aquí?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa Sascha.

-Está en Administración.

-¡BIEN!-y salió corriendo con las manos estiradas como si fuera un avión.

-¿Decías?

-¡Sascha es muy joven! ¡No vale!-y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya, seguro...

-Oye, ¿es cierto lo del demonio que juega a los mayordomos con un crío de 13 años?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Por nada. Es que en Alemania no nos lo creíamos...

-Los alemanes siempre habéis sido de mente cerrada...

-Y los ingleses gustos pijos con sus tés y pastitas.

Y ahí chocaban ambas superpotencias, sin saber que acabarían desencadenando una Guerra Mundial...

(Oficinas)

-Humphries... Humphries... Humphries... Humphries...

-¡¿Se puede saber qué quiere?!-se giró Alan alterado para contestar a Eric, el cual estuvo llamándole 15 veces y al cual intentaba ignorar-¡Estoy trabajando!

-Vaya... ¿Te atreves a levantarme la voz?

-No... Pero deja que me concentre-y volvió al papeleo.

Eric suspiró, se acomodó en su silla y prosiguió:

-Humphries... Humphries... Alan...

-¡No me llame por mi nombre!

-¡Vaya, así que por tu nombre si me escuchas, ¿eh?!

-Está bien-tiró el boli a la mesa-. ¿Qué quiere?

-Te veo un tanto deprimido. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Pues...-miró a los lados donde algunos Shinigamis hablaban tranquilamente-. No, nada.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó preocupado.

-Un poco... Pero nada...-se palpó el pecho-. Oye, Slingby, ¿cuánto crees que me quedará?

Eric se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Alan. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que el Shinigami serio preguntara aquello.

-¿Me quedarán, años, semanas, días, horas?

-Alan... ¡Tú no te preocupes, hombre! ¡Todo saldrá bien!

-Si salir bien es morirme...

Era obvio que Alan estaba hundido moralmente y Eric sentía que debía ayudarle de alguna forma... ¿Y si le contaba su plan? No, era muy arriesgado. Podría negarse y no volver a hablarle hasta que se muriera... ¿Pero estaría Alan dispuesto a dejar que Eric matara a 1000 personas si con ello no moría? Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los ojos de plato que había puesto Alan y Eric se giró en dirección de esa mirada para encontrarse a Ronald y Sascha, ambos sonrientes, con sus típicos trajes negros, sus gafas, sus orejas rosas de conejo, sus guantes... ¿Sus orejas rosas de conejo?

-Se... ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis así vestidos?!-gritó Eric a punto de ahogarse de risa.

-¡Sascha las ha traído de Alemania! ¡Hoy es Pascua, my friends, alégrense!-extendió los brazos Ronald.

-En Alemania es costumbre llevar orejitas de conejo y buscar un huevo de chocolate.

-Y en esta Central es costumbre buscar almas y recolectarlas. No sé qué circo tendréis montado en Alemania-dijo molesto Alan.

-¡No es un circo! ¡Es una costumbre!-le gritó Sascha en tono infantil.

-Pues a mí me parece una tontería.

-¡Sigues siendo tan cardo como siempre!-y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Pues a mí me parece una idea buenísima! ¿Y si jugamos a buscar un huevo?

-¿Es que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza?

-¡Venga, Humphries, será gracioso!

-Paso.

Pero ese "paso" quedó ahogado cuando entró Grell vestido de conejito de pascua con las orejitas a juego.

-¡Hello a todos! ¡¿Cómo estoy?!

-¡Qué guapo!-aplaudió Sascha.

-¡GUAPA! ¡Es guapa!-le corrigió Grell-¡Seguro que Will se derrite al verme!

El susodicho pisó la oficina junto con Rudgar, pero al ver a Grell, soltó un "No, por Dios" y se giró para irse, siendo detenido por un "Vamos, valiente" de Rudgar impregnado con acento alemán.

-¡Will! ¡Sabía que vendrías ante mi fragancia!

-En serio, Sutcliff. Si tuvieras tanto amor por los disfraces como por el papeleo, me enviarías al paro.

-¡Will! ¡No seas tan frío que hay niños delante!

Sascha se acercó a Rudgar dando saltos.

-¡Les queda bien! ¿A que sí?

-Hombre, a Ronald todo lo que le pongas le quedará bien.

-Soy un conejito-dijo Ronald antes de ponerse a saltar como uno de ellos.

Llamar por el nombre, falta de respeto a sus superiores... Nada había pasado por alto Alan.

-La sucursal de Alemania parece un zoológico. Vaya tropa...

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa?-le preguntó Rudgar a Eric.

-¡Lo de siempre! ¡Sigue igual!-le quitó importancia Eric.

-¡Tomad! ¡Os he traído a vosotros también unas orejita!-y les tendió las orejitas a ambos.

-¿Seguro que son de mi talla?-preguntó Eric observando las suyas.

-Me las probé yo para ver si estaban bien-contestó Rudgar.

-Pues con tu cabezón, sobrará.

-Lo tuve en cuenta y la compré cinco tallas más grande, cabeza buque.

La visión de Eric con orejitas rosas de conejo era a la vez asquerosa y graciosa para Alan, hasta que llegó el momento de ponerse él también las suyas.

-No. A diferencia de Alemania, Inglaterra está civilizada y hay que trabajar.

-¡Vamos, Humphries! ¡Un poco de diversión hará que te olvides un poco de todo! ¡Desconectar es bueno!-y le tendió las orejitas.

Alan las observó un buen rato...

-Está bien...-y, tras ponérselas algo sonrojado por la vergüenza, Ronald y Sascha aplaudieron su victoria.

Rudgar también se puso unas para no ver a Sascha llorar, porque lo de ver llorar a Sascha no era plato de buen gusto para él. Aunque no lo pareciera, le tenía un gran cariño. Otro cantar fue ponerle las orejitas a William.

-No.

-¡Venga, Will, estarás monísimo!

-No.

-¡Venga, William, saca tu lado marchoso!

-No.

-He escondido las llaves de tu despacho en el Huevo de Pascua.

-No. ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Y si no te pones las orejitas, no te diré dónde está-sonrió inocente Sascha.

William lanzó una mirada asesina a todos sus compañeros.

-Os voy a matar a todos como os riais...

-¡A mí primero, Will!

-Por supuesto.

Ya, todos con las orejitas y morados, aguantando la risa, Sascha decidió explicarles el porqué estaban ahí reunidos.

-¡He escondido un Huevo por la Central!

-Con mis llaves...-murmuraba William.

-¡Y tenéis que encontrarlo! ¡El equipo que lo encuentre, ganará!

-Yo siempre he ganado-dijo Rudgar con aire altivo.

-¿Quieres un aplauso?-preguntó sarcásticamente Ronald.

-¡Yo misma he hecho los equipos! ¡Equipo 1: William y Grell!

-La primera en la frente...- murmuró William mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano.

-¡Will! ¡Tú y yo derrotaremos a todos estos memos y después mostraremos nuestro amor en la pista de baile!

-Bailaré sobre tu tumba.

-¡Equipo 2: Ronald y Eric!

-¡Yes! ¡Tío, vamos a liarla!

-¡No te pases, Knox! ¡Que está aquí el señorito de "Tengo mi vida y mis llaves en un Huevo"!-se rio Eric junto con Ronald ante la mirada asesina de William, que no hacía más que enamorar a Grell.

-¡Y por último: Rudgar y Alan!

-Vas con un gran buscador de Huevos, chaval. Ganaremos.

-Me alegro.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Las reglas serán claras! ¡Cada jugador llevará un cazo y cada equipo un huevo! Para eliminar a un equipo hay que romper su huevo, ¡nada de Guadañas!

-Jooo...-se decepcionaron Grell y Ronald, que ya estaban puliendo sus Guadañas.

-¡Que comience la búsqueda!

Y al son de este grito, todos salieron disparados a lugares diferentes...

(Entrada)

-¡Pero, Will, no te escondas tras la columna! ¡Dudo mucho que haya uno ahí detrás!-gritaba Grell subido encima del mostrador.

-Como los superiores nos vean así... Nos echan a patadas...

-¿Y si preguntamos a los superiores? Ellos se conocen toda la Central.

-Sutcliff. ¿Te caíste de la cuna?

-¡Oh, Will! ¡Te preocupas por mí!-y le abrazó ante las miradas burlonas y estupefactas de los Shinigamis.

-Creo que me voy a ir a la sucursal de la India...-consiguió mascullar mientras Grell le partía las costillas, con cuidado, claro está, de no romper el huevo.

-¡Bien, Will, basta de cortejarme y a buscar el Huevo!

-Falta que hace...

(Administración)

-No sé si habremos encontrado el Huevo...-murmuraba Ronald-¡Pero si hemos pillado a dos bellozonas!

Eric y Ronald se hallaban entre dos de Administración pasándolas el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Y qué hacéis con esas orejitas?

-¿Te gusta, nena?

-Bueno...

-¡Eric! ¡Ronald! ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?!-entró gritando Sascha.

-¡Buscando el Huevo!

-Recabamos información sobre su ubicación.

-Buena esa, macho.

-Lo sé.

-¡Aquí no lo he escondido porque sabía que os quedaríais aquí a acampar!-y los cogió de las orejas a los dos y los arrastró hacia el pasillo-¡A buscarlo, vamos!

-¡Al menos déjanos pedirles una cita!

-¡No!

-Es que nos aburrimos...

-¡Pues id a romper los huevos de los otros dos equipos! ¿A mí qué me contáis?

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de sus rostros. Al fin algo divertido...

(Archivo)

-Nada.

-Aquí tampoco-dijo Rudgar desde el estante número 30.

-¿Por qué estás ahí arriba? Dudo mucho que llegue hasta ahí.

Rudgar saltó al suelo y se sacudió el polvo.

-De Sascha nunca se sabe. La última vez que lo hizo tuvimos que buscarlo por todo Berlín y apareció en el estandarte que lleva el jinete de la Brandenburger Tur.

Alan ya se estaba imaginando los saltos que debía haber dado Sascha para colocarlo ahí arriba y dejarlo en equilibrio.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va lo tuyo?

-¿Lo mío?

-Ja, la enfermedad. Lo siento mucho.

-No es nada. A veces me da, pero... Estoy acostumbrado.

-Eric es un buen tío. Intenta que no te preocupes, además... Es la primera vez que veo a Eric de esa forma tan paternal.

-Es mi superior a fin de cuentas.

-Deberías diferenciar superior y subordinado. Tienes en la mente que es como un ejército del Kaiserreich, pero no es así. Es un vínculo de hermandad. Los superiores deben cuidar de sus subordinados como si fueran sus hermanos. En eso consiste esa jerarquía.

-Al final esto va a parecer un grupo de pacifistas...

-Además, tengo de buena fuente que tienes un gran respeto por Eric.

Alan se quedó callado, mirando el huevo de su cucharón.

-Creo que deberías cambiar tu forma de ser antes de que... eso.

-Me muera. Lo sé. Lo tengo asumido.

-Y creo que eres el más indicado para cambiar tu forma de ser por el poco tiempo que tienes. No permitas que Eric sufra y deja de apartarlo de tu lado. ¡Y a buscar el Huevo, que como venga Sascha nos canta las cuarenta!

¿Tendría razón Rudgar y debía cambiar de parecer Alan durante el poco tiempo que le quedaba? Por probar...

(Cafetería)

-¡Will! ¡¿Quieres un helado?!

-¿Pero no eras tú el que quería buscar el dichoso Huevo?-preguntó William metido debajo de una mesa mientras Grell hacía cola en la caja.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes...

De pronto, un vaso se rompió al lado suyo por un proyectil no identificado.

-¡Will! ¡Han intentado matarme!-se abrazó a William.

-Sutcliff. Que me sueltes.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa y encontraron una piedrecita en ella.

-¡¿Quién es el desgraciado que se dedica a tirar piedras a una doncella como yo?!

-¡Cuidado!

William empujó a Grell y ambos cayeron al suelo: Grey abajo y William arriba, sosteniendo el Huevo.

-Huy, Will, qué lanzado estás hoy. Espera a la noche, amor...-pero le tapó la boca.

-Calla y escucha. Alguien quiere rompernos el Huevo y eliminarnos.

-¡Alguien ataca a nuestro amor!

-¡Nuestro Huevo! Nuestro. Huevo.

En la puerta, los dos Shinigamis rubios veían la escena con tirachinas en mano.

-Casi acierto...-se lamentaba Ronald.

-¡Trae aquí, cacho topo!-le quitó el tirachinas Eric.

Apuntó, disparó y le dio en toda la cabeza a un Shinigami que pasaba a diez metros del objetivo, dejándolo KO en el suelo.

-¡Y luego el topo soy yo!

-Ha sido el aire.

-¡¿Qué aire?!

-¡Knox! ¡Slingby!-gritó William.

-¡Estáis interfiriendo en nuestro amor!-gritó Grell.

-Sutcliff. Es el Huevo lo que corre peligro.

-¡Claro, porque nuestro amor es indestructible!

Y se oyó un golpe. William debe de haber estrellado la cabeza de Grell contra una mesa.

-Mejor vayamos a por el otro equipo.

Y ambos Shinigamis se retiraron.

(Oficinas)

-Tampoco hay nada por aquí-miraba los cajones Rudgar mientras Alan esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Dónde habrá puesto el dichoso Huevo?

-¡¿A que es difícil?!-entró riéndose Sascha.

-¡Sascha! ¡Danos una pista!

-¿Una pista? Bueno... Los equipos están empezando a romper los huevos, yo no digo más...

-¡¿Cómo que ha romper los...?!-pero no pudo terminar ya que vio una sombra aproximarse rápidamente hacia Alan.

Rudgar se lanzó a defenderle con el cazo, parando a Ronald Knox al vuelo.

-¡Qué rapidez de visión tenéis los alemanes!

-Eso es porque los ingleses sois muy Maulwurf.

-¿Cristiano, por favor?

-Topo.

-¡Ajá!-apareció al otro lado del pasillo Eric con su huevo-¡Knox, ocúpate de él! ¡Yo me encargo de lo demás!

-¡OK!

-¡Qué interesante!-aplaudía Sascha.

Eric fue corriendo a tirarle el huevo a Alan, el cual no se movía. El único movimiento que hizo fue cuando Eric estaba a punto de tirarle el huevo, se llevó la mano al pecho y se cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras jadeaba. Todos los Shinigamis se asustaron.

-¡Humphries!-gritó Eric colocándose a su lado para ayudarle-¡No me digas que te está dando un ataque!

Chof.

El huevo del cazo de Eric se precipitó al suelo tras un manotazo de Alan. Rudgar y Ronald no podían creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Eric se arrodilló ante el huevo mientras Alan le veía desde lo alto con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Y ahora aprende a no preocuparte tanto por mí, Eric.

-¿Eric? ¿Me has llamado Eric?

Alan no sabía qué responderle. Le había salido sin querer.

-Claro... Es tu nombre, ¿no?

A Eric le daba igual haber perdido. Abrazó a Alan tanto que casi lo mata ahí mismo.

-¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!

Ronald también se unió.

-¡Tío, pensé que te perdíamos!

Un Rudgar aguantando la risa y un Alan sonrojado dejaron las oficinas con los gritos de alegría de Eric, Ronald y Sascha.

(Entrada)

Rudgar y Alan llegaron a la entrada y se sentaron en un sofá para tomar aire. Se habían pateado toda la Central durante todo el día.

-¿Qué tal he estado?

-No me esperaba eso de un inglés. Te has aprovechado de su caballerosidad.

-Es que soy estadounidense.

-¡¿En serio?! Quien lo iba a decir...

Observaron cómo la noche se iba poniendo.

-El tiempo corre cuando te diviertes.

-Y que lo digas...

-Ya no sé ni en qué día vivimos.

-Ahí hay un calendario-señaló Alan observando su reloj.

-¡Y luego decís de los Shinigamis de Alemania!

-¿Eh?

-¡No se nos ocurriría nunca poner un Huevo rosa encima de nuestro calendario, Gott!

-¿Un Huevo rosa? Si nosotros nunca...

¡Un Huevo rosa! ¡Al fin lo habían encontrado! Los dos se acercaron a por él, pero por la puerta entraron William y Grell, este último con un helado de fresa.

-Al final te lo compraste.

-¡Nuestro amor es frío como este helado!

-Y sigue...

Los dos se dieron cuenta de la escena al tiempo que Sascha llegaba.

-¡Vaya! ¡Un empate! Entonces... ¡Solo puede quedar el equipo que tenga su huevo intacto!

-¡Eso no se dice dos veces! ¡Por Will!-salió corriendo Grell a por el Huevo contrario, el cual tenía Alan.

-¡No tan rápido!-se interpuso Rudgar.

-¡Sutcliff! ¡Pásame el huevo!

-¡Will! ¡¿Por fin quieres ayudarme?!-y le lanzó el huevo.

William lo cogió al vuelo y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Todos los Shinigamis se quedaron mudos al ver aquello y a Grell casi le da un infarto.

-¡No vale! ¡Will ha tenido un ataque de nervios!

-¡Pero el huevo está roto, así que...! ¡Los ganadores son Rudgar y Alan!

Alan cogió el Huevo y Rudgar lo observó como quien observa un trofeo, por poco tiempo. William llegó de dos zancadas, cogió el Huevo rosa y lo tiró al suelo. Se rompió, cogió sus llaves y se fue.

-Bueno... Endes gut, alles gut-dijo Sascha algo confusa.

William había estado dispuesto a perder por su trabajo.

-¡Will! ¡Vamos al baile!-y Grell desapareció por el pasillo mientras llegaban Ronald y Eric.

-Podemos hacer una tortilla con ese huevo.

-¡Qué buena idea, Knox! ¡Mejor que la de tirar una estantería encima de Rudgar!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Nada!

Y allí estaban los cinco, cenando una tortilla con el huevo de Rudgar y Alan y con unos trocitos del Huevo de chocolate de Sascha.

-¿Quién iba a decir que venceríais vosotros?

-Yo siempre gano.

-¡Y no solo eso! ¡Alan ha comenzado a llamarme como un amigo! Lo siento, Humphries...

-Da igual... Alan está bien...

Todos rieron aquella noche, incluido Alan, de los planes para romper Huevos de Eric y Ronald y de los fallos que tenía con el idioma Rudgar al preguntar a un Shinigami si había visto un Huevo y por poco le presenta un oso. Tras acabar la cena, Rugar, con Sascha durmiendo en sus brazos, se marcharon a su sucursal en Alemania y Ronald decidió volver a buscar a las chicas que dejó antes sin quitarse las orejitas de conejo mientras Eric recogía los platos y Alan fue a recoger su oficina.

(Oficina)

La oficina estaba vacía a altas horas de la noche. Alan se quitó las orejas y las contempló mientras sonreía. No había sido ninguna tontería ni estupidez jugar a aquello. Por un día, había olvidado lo que era él y todo lo que le rodeaba. Las dejó encima de su escritorio y empezó a recoger sus documentos. Un día raro, sí. Había quebrantado innumerables normas y estaba feliz. ¡Feliz!

De pronto, notó un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho. Normal, ahí estaban las espinas, recordándole que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo. Pero ese pinchazo aumentó y se vio obligado a apoyarse en el escritorio mientras caía al suelo agarrándose el pecho. El dolor era punzante. No quería gritar, pero no tuvo más remedio. El dolor era insoportable y sólo quería acabar con él. El grito desgarró la noche y se soltó de la mesa. Se acurrucó en el suelo llorando de dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho.

-Por favor... Para... Que alguien... Me ayude...

-¡Alan!

Eric entró corriendo en la oficina y tomó a su subordinado entre sus brazos mientras seguía gritando y llorando.

-¡Alan! ¡Todo va a ir bien! ¡Respira! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No estás solo! ¡Mírame!

Alan abrió un poco los ojos.

-Eric... No... No me dejes... Nunca...-y se desmayó.

Eric lo sostuvo unos minutos en sus brazos. Podía ver cómo jadeaba ante la falta de oxígeno y como su cara sudada daba a conocer su dolor. Lo abrazó con fuerza a su pecho. No permitiría que Alan muriera, ni aunque tuviera que recolectar 1000 almas puras. Todo por Alan.

Todo por no cumplir la orden de la Lista Negra.

* * *

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :D**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
